powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Task. 40: The Western Ashu
The Western Ashu is the fortieth episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. It is the beginning of the three-part conclusion to the battle with the Questers; introducing a new member of their Ashu Tribe, Ouga. Synopsis The Questers revive an Ashu from a tribe associated with Eiji's mother who wants to make her rest in peace at the cost of her son. Plot Continued from the last episode, Gai returns to Rei to tell him he finished talking to Gaja and they have talk to the other Negatives. Rei says he has a plan for the Boukengers not to interfere. Gai is sort of surprised, even more so when old pal Ouga approaches. Ouga tells him it is a long time no see. The Boukenger run through a forest that half of it is withered and dead. Eiji puts his hand on the ground and confirms it is an old Ashu technique and it is not the Questers. Eiji runs off and the others follow. Ouga is at a mountain site with his crest. At their hideout, Gai can't believe Ouga is still alive. Rei says he saved him from the mountain. Back with Ouga, the Boukenger arrive. Eiji explains his West Tribe were sealed except for him and the stone was left behind when his ancestor sealed them. Ouga considers Eiji a disgrace that his mother Kei left on the Earth. He explains Kei was from his tribe. Kei's soul can't go to Hyakkikai (their heaven) and eternally suffers in a dimensional rift. This is news to Eiji. Ouga says as the tribe's king, he must kill him to save Kei's soul. He attacks them and they all transform. Silver and Ouga fight. The others shoot him. He then creates evil reflections of them to fight, so he can continue fighting with Silver. Ouga is besting Eiji until he starts feeling the Ashu Seal of the Way of Takaoka. He teleports away and the evil Boukenger disappear as well. Eiji explains if they don't seal him, the mountain won't be restored. Satoru is for it but Morio interrupts, asking for them to return to check out a new Precious. Mr. Voice interrupts saying defeating Ouga has nothing to do with the precious and it is not the Boukenger's mission. Black is upset, he says, "He's after Eiji you know!" Even with that, Mr. Voice says the Precious comes first. Red says okay. Black protests. Silver says it's true that it isn't their mission. He un-transforms and says it is he will go after Ouga as the Ashu watcher and walks away. Yellow tries to go after him but Red stops her. Red leaves Pink in charge and un- transforms. Satoru says it is an order and he's not taking objections. He says not to forget the mission and walks off. Black says, "Satoru, that guy... He's disobeying orders himself. Who's he to speak of our mission?" Blue says they can't leave Eiji alone like that. Yellow is concerned about Eiji's mom's suffering. Ouga collapses in the forest. Meanwhile, Rei tries to talk to Ryuuwon but he is not happy since the last time they last combined forces. Rei tells him to listen. Gai boasts joining them to Yaiba. Yaiba doesn't speak. Eiji finally stops running when he tries of Satoru following him. He asks if it isn't true he is disobeying orders. Satoru smirks and says it is the Chief's special right. Eiji considers him to be useless against Ashu. Eiji says he isn't worried about the Ashu. "You look like you don't know what you're going to do," Satoru tells him. Eiji looks away and admits it has been a while since he's been reminded of what he is. That looking at Ouga, makes him feel out of it. He walks off in thoughts of his mother, Satoru follows. Mr. Voice tells the others the location of the Mercurius Vessel (a Precious) within a cave, which its opening only appears when the ground is cold. Morio says they don't know its origin. Voice is counting on them to stick to the mission and plans to have a strict talk with Red later. Natsuki vouches for him. Masumi calls Voice cold. Sakura have them all go. Voice asks Morio if he is wrong. He answers, "Being too rigid is bad, right?" The duo find Ouga with a necklace and says 'Kei.' Eiji recognizes it. When he was a child, he found a necklace in a cabinet drawer in his house and tried putting it on. It fell apart and his father arrived. He smiled and put his hand on Eiji's head. He helps put the necklace together and told him it was something that is extremely important. In present time, Eiji approaches Ouga and Akashi backs away. Eiji is offended, he says the necklace belongs to his dad. Ouga is insulted that his father had one too. He thinks back to Eiji's parents. He explains Kei made it, since she was little it was her skill. Ouga throws a tantrum and can't believe she went with a 'mere' human. Eiji thinks at first he had a thing with his mother but he explains they grew up together. She was very kind, even though she was an Ashu. In a flashback, Rei releases Ouga from his seal. It is now that he found out what happened to Kei. He says that if he feels anything for his mother, he should die. He attacks Eiji, he avoids first but then fights. he tells Akashi not to interfere. Ouga beats Eiji down. Eiji stands up. Ouga sends a wave attack toward him. He then picks him up by the neck. Eiji asks if he dies, if his mother will be saved. Ouga tosses him aside and puts his axe to his chest when he sits up. He thinks back to when he saw his mother in the crystal tear drop, that she's watching over him. He closes his eyes. Ouga moves his axe to above Eiji and is about to strike him, Satoru is about to run after him when Eiji raises his Scope Shot to stop the axe. "Guess I can't die yet." He then beats Ouga up. The Questers meanwhile are on their way to get the Precious. The other four on the way too. Eiji and Ouga make it to the mountain. Eiji tells Satoru, "You told me to not always be stuck in my mission, right? But that doesn't mean I'm supposed to forget about it altogether, correct?" Eiji says even though he has Ashu blood is why his mother's soul wanders, then that can't be helped. After all, he is the one who destroys Ashu souls. They fight. "Don't say my mom's name like you know her!" He confirms he knows what his mother wants. Between blows, Eiji teases Ouga and knocks him down. He tries to get up and they toss their weapons, destroying the axe. Ouga does a fire attack toward him. Eiji runs through the fire attacks, jumps and sends a deadly blow upon him. Through the fire, Ouga stands up and grows huge and shouts out 'Kei.' Satoru transforms to save Eiji from the giant axe. Red pulls out his Gold Sword and makes Zuban, who grows huge and fights Ouga. Eiji says he will kill his soul with his family Takaoka Way technique. Because he doesn't have his Khakkhara, it will take him a bit of time. Zuban bashes Ouga back. Ouga aims for Zuban but he avoids it and strikes the mountain. This creates rubble and giant boulder hurdling towards Red and Eiji. Red blocks the boulder and is knocked down. Eiji is considered for him but he tells him to continue. Red runs off. The Questers reach the cave and notice the Boukenger but they don't see them. Sakura is contacted by Morio, that Voice shouldn't know but he informs him about what's going on. He admits he wasn't sure what to do, but he decided to tell her. She folds her changer and puts in it in her hostler. The others ask for her response but she is conflicted. She says, "Our mission..." Zuuban sends a golden wave from his chest gem. Ouga bats the attack away from his axe and it hits Red and Eiji. They fall to the ground. Red orders Zuban to get Ouga out of the way. Eiji thinks back to what Ouga said about his mother suffering. Eiji continues writing the spell. He thinks to himself that he knows what his mom really wants. He imagines her. He hopes he is right. Ouga bashes Zuban down. He is about to strike him with his final blow when Red orders Zuban to return. Zuban becomes a sword again and into Red's hands. Ouga is then attacked by Ultimate DaiBouken, that has just arrived. Yellow apologizes to Red for keeping him waiting. Pink says they will accept their punishments for disobeying orders later and asks Red to join them. "I admire your resolution," Red says. He tells Eiji to show him the true meaning of the Takaoka way. Ouga slashes them. They have to hold im off. Pink says Number 1 and Number 3 GoGo Vehicles are damaged and can't function. Red says let them go and commences DaiTanken sequence. The vehicles are split up and DaiTanken is formed. They fight. Eiji finishes the spell. he shouts to Satoru. He tells him it is time. So they perform the DaiTanken Bouken Flash finisher attack. Ouga's soul starts spills out. Eiji yells, "Ashu Soul Destruction!" All the characters glow and the energy goes to Ouga. Ouga says, "Just your dirty soul..." The glow fades and becomes black smoke. The black smoke approaches Eiji and engulfs him. Ouga says, "Even if it takes my life!" Eiji screams. The Boukengers, untransformed, run to the smoke. The smoke fades to reveal Eiji completely petrified. Natsuki approaches Eiji and holds on to him. Everyone is shocked by the turns of events. Sakura gulps. Shouta runs to them. Rei and Gai come out of the cave on Bishaman Coast with the Precious Mercurius Vessel and say they had no trouble retrieving it. The Questers cackle. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Eiji Takaoka (Child): The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia: Special Files *'Enormous Base Robo': The team looks back at Sentai's first "Enormous Base Robo" (巨大基地ロボ, Kyodai Kichi Robo), that transformed from the team's base into a mecha, Kousoku Sentai Turboranger's Turbo Builder as well as the second one, Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman's Max Magma. At the end of the clip, Eiji asks the rest of the team if they have an Enormous Base Robo, at which they dismiss the idea. However, Makino announces over the speakers that they do, and he exlaims "SGS Museum Robo! (サージェスミュージアムロボ, Sājesu Myūjiamu Robo) Go Go!" The SGS Museum shakes, after which nothing happens, and Makino says he was kidding. **This is Eiji's fourth time starting the segment. **Song: "Ashita ni Accel! Turbo Robo" (明日にアクセル！ターボロボ, Ashita ni Akuseru! Tābo Robo) performed by Kōji Kaya **Morio attempting to turn the SGS museum into a giant base robo is associated with Turboranger's mentor, Dr. Dazai, who created Turbo Builder and controlled it the few times it fought. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 43, *'Viewership': 5.4% Mecha References *Ouga: Hyakujuu Gattai GaoHunter (Evil) (Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger) DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Task 37: The Showbiz World I Longed For, Task 38: The Rainbow Cloth, Task 39: The Prometheus Stone and Task 40: The Western Ashu. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html See Also References Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Villain Episode Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi